Ash Ketchum Returns
by InfernoChampion
Summary: After bieng betrayed by his friends Ash runs away to get stronger,and catch new pokemon 10 years later at the age of 23 he comes back to the world to enter the masters league to beacomes a pokemon master.AdvancedShipping
1. Prolog

_**10 years ago**_

_Ash had just come back to pallet town after losing to Trip at the unova league but instead of his mom welcoming him,he saw ashes his house was burnt down,his moms corpse on went to call his friends too tell them of his mothers instead if trying to comfort him the blamed him and said that he was too dangerous to be you always attract danger like team plasma,rocket,magma,aqua,& legendaries that risk our lives said Misty everyone agreed except Max and Gary._

_So at night when professor oak was sleeping ash snuck in through the saw Gary did what they planned Gary helped ash gather his pokemon and ash left without a trace._

_**Present Time**_

_A muscular, lightly tanned raven haired man and a jackel like creature meditated boulder surrounded by a teal blue dome surrounding him and the stopped meditating and yelled enough training is over as of instant all of his pokemon stopped immediately and went back into thier usual flying/dragon pokemon raced to the tip of mountain were they exercised,the. Water pokemon went to swim in the lake nearby,the ghost,dark,rock,steel,and ground pokemon went to a giant fighting,grass,poison and bug went to look for food in the electric pokemon were aiming thier thunder attacks at the sky to see who could go Ice and fire pokemon were making some juice using thier flamethowers and icebeams to make sure the wafter was the right temperature for twe oran,and pecha berries._

_A yellow mouse like pokemon came and said to they raven haired man Do you think it's time to return?The man now identified as ash responded it just might be time might..._


	2. Chapter 1

The next clay ash and his lucario were meditating on a was currently having a discussion with him using arua **Lucario I think it might be time to return to the master I agree but what name will you go by?Since my full name is Ashura Tajiri Satoshi Ketchum I will just go by Ashura Tajiri. I apologize for asking so many what is the tournament we are going to enter called,and who are you going to use since you have half the pokemon evolutionary in the world master? Well lucario the tournament is called the master league if I do recall and I will use 6 pokemon on each round and after one gets a ko.I will switch out so every one gets to have some action.** I think we should get some sparring in before we leave don't you lucario?Yes master,so shall we begin.

Without any warning both began to engage in started to run to the used arua to make teal blue dragon wings and flew after lucario,lucario saw this and charged a barage of thousands of arua spheres at sphere at ash ash easily evaded and then ash and lucario suddenly vanished in thin air the were now engaging in combat that the human eye can not were fighting in a style called Kung jistsu it was a combination of tae kwon do,karate,ken po,kung fu,ju jistsu and dim mak(wich is pressure point fighting).Suddenly the vanshed and appeared in a medium sized log then saw his lesser known sister Katy her Espeon,Starmie & lout down your arua shield thing it's annoying that I have to use 3 pokemon just to teleport you here she was about 17 years old 5"6 with the same raven hair as her but hers was lose about waist length brother,maple brown eyes and was wearing a sky blue tube dress with some teal blue leggings and white sandals with a pink border.

Ash get upstairs and change or ...before she could finished ash already changed cloths he wore a plain black shirt with a teal blue trench coat with a gold border with black leather pants and dark blue ponny tail out he just stood there and said its time to go 's the tournament Katy asked at it here island in hoenn why he replied BECAUSE MY POKEMON I HAVE WITH ME ARE TO TIRED FROM TRYING TO INFILTRAIT YOUR SHIELD THAT THE HAVE NO ENERGY LEFT YOU MORON!Ok then we can just get Mew to teleport us he calmly replied fine Katy said but what about our stuff that all of our pokemon except Lucario,Muna,Starmie and Espeon pare their usual hangouts even pikachu isn't have you forgot that since mew are the mother of pokemon the can sense and teleport other pokemon with yeah I forgot sorry Katy mareepishly replied .Mew can we get some help instantly a pink catlike pokemon appeared and smaller sky blue catlike pokemon appeared before you ask can you take care of my son for me,he is about 10years old in mew years and 10,000,000 years old he knows every move known to you and more exept the signiture of only signature he knows is pyshock and luster even makes his own I'm not going to be rude but why can't you take care of him and I can't catch him since in mew years he is only a I can't keep him because all of the sinister teams have teamed up and are hunting me,plus arceus says that it have too because I forgot your birthday present mew fine I will catch him but can you teleport me my sister and my chosen one but catch my son in this pokeball it was just like a masterball except it was sky buelue were the master ball was was light pink on the sides and had golden M on did as she had said caught the sky blue mew.

Review and tell me what you think of it so far and also tell me what pokemotg that you think ash and molly should next time rock on new and forever INFERNOCHAMPION526 out


	3. Chapter 2

After viewing teleported to the pokemon center by and Katy walk to nurse joy to register for the master nurse joy can we register for the master league Ashura(Ash)asked,Sure you can the pink haired nurse replied all we need is your first and last name,for you to show your badges,acomplishments,tell the ranking of your league competition and the total is over 11 you can't first here are badges and symbols,our names are Ashura Satoshi and Aurora(Katy is a nickname beacause she thought Aurora was to now everyone calls her Katy) Tajiri,our accomplishments are that we took down team Cipher,Rocket,Galactic,Plasma,Aqua,& also(ash explains all the pokemon movies from I won all the major leagues and Katy did the replied with claim expression alright then your qualified then by all those accomplishments you room is on they about too leave they ran into a 15 year old boy with thin glasses raven black hair styled like Sir Aron's but a little bit puffier wearing a brown fedora,a black leather jacket,a plain red V-neck t-shirt ,jeans And a necklace with some poke balls around hey Ashura hey Katy the young man said,Hey little bro hows it been Ashura said Oh fine Ashura I traveld cross the regions and I barely qualified my total was 10 Said the youngman so Blitz who is your starter Katy asked well I have 3 starters ,which are all my room, oh yeah also I have something to tell you about dad,if you want to know com in my room its on 9D Blitz he got surrounded by a crimson red light and hit hen he he Already mastered aruaport I for one and impressed at my baby bro Katy said as she threw out a ball that shot a beam that showed to have a pink cat like creature with a sky blue gem on its head,Lucia can you teleport me to my baby bros room Katy asked _You mean Blitz alright .But if he has a dark type for a starter you owe me 5$,deal?_said Lucia. You are on Lucia Katy said before they teleported into a small room with 5 2 ft wide 6ft long beds lined up next to a night stand with a small table lamp ,in front of the beds was a plasma screen t.v.,on the bottom left corner thier was a hot tube fit for 4 people, on the bottom right corner was a brown haired man in his mid twenties wearing a teal skin tight t shirt with brown cargo shorts sitting on a oak wood study desk with a computer on it,next on the top left corner was a red couch with flame shape pillows,finally on the top right corner thier was a was sitting in the tuba with a tan monkey with a golden chest plate and a pair of golden gauntlet its head had a neon green flame that shown was a Large black dinosaur like pokemon with a red diamond like armor on his was a large lion like pokemon with sliver mane and blue Ashura&Katy meet my starters Rex the black tyranitar,Sun Wukaong the infernape,&Electro the sliver said,So what did you want to tell us Ashura and Katy asked,well this tournament is called the master tournament for a reason whoever wins gets to face the gauntlet,then the diamond trainer and finally the pokemon master which is Red Ketchum Blitz the diamond trainer that sounds gay garry said spinning around on his chair to face the that's your dad Blue Oak.


	4. Chapter 3

After viewing teleported to the pokemon center by and Katy walk to nurse joy to register for the master nurse joy can we register for the master league Ashura(Ash)asked,Sure you can the pink haired nurse replied all we need is your first and last name,for you to show your badges,acomplishments,tell the ranking of your league competition and the total is over 11 you can't first here are badges and symbols,our names are Ashura Satoshi and Aurora(Katy is a nickname beacause she thought Aurora was to now everyone calls her Katy) Tajiri,our accomplishments are that we took down team Cipher,Rocket,Galactic,Plasma,Aqua,& also(ash explains all the pokemon movies from I won all the major leagues and Katy did the replied with claim expression alright then your qualified then by all those accomplishments you room is on they about too leave they ran into a 15 year old boy with thin glasses raven black hair styled like Sir Aron's but a little bit puffier wearing a brown fedora,a black leather jacket,a plain red V-neck t-shirt ,jeans And a necklace with some poke balls around hey Ashura hey Katy the young man said,Hey little bro hows it been Ashura said Oh fine Ashura I traveld cross the regions and I barely qualified my total was 10 Said the youngman so Blitz who is your starter Katy asked well I have 3 starters ,which are all my room, oh yeah also I have something to tell you about dad,if you want to know com in my room its on 9D Blitz he got surrounded by a crimson red light and hit hen he he Already mastered aruaport I for one and impressed at my baby bro Katy said as she threw out a ball that shot a beam that showed to have a pink cat like creature with a sky blue gem on its head,Lucia can you teleport me to my baby bros room Katy asked _You mean Blitz alright .But if he has a dark type for a starter you owe me 5$,deal?_said Lucia. You are on Lucia Katy said before they teleported into a small room with 5 2 ft wide 6ft long beds lined up next to a night stand with a small table lamp ,in front of the beds was a plasma screen t.v.,on the bottom left corner thier was a hot tube fit for 4 people, on the bottom right corner was a brown haired man in his mid twenties wearing a teal skin tight t shirt with brown cargo shorts sitting on a oak wood study desk with a computer on it,next on the top left corner was a red couch with flame shape pillows,finally on the top right corner thier was a was sitting in the tuba with a tan monkey with a golden chest plate and a pair of golden gauntlet its head had a neon green flame that shown was a Large black dinosaur like pokemon with a red diamond like armor on his was a large lion like pokemon with sliver mane and blue Ashura&Katy meet my starters Rex the black tyranitar,Sun Wukaong the infernape,&Electro the sliver said,So what did you want to tell us Ashura and Katy asked,well this tournament is called the master tournament for a reason whoever wins gets to face the gauntlet,then the diamond trainer and finally the pokemon master which is Red Ketchum Blitz the diamond trainer that sounds gay garry said spinning around on his chair to face the that's your dad Blue Oak.


	5. OC'S NEEDEED

_**Totally Important!: I'm looking for Ocs! And a lot of them! But I only want one per person! And I need girls because I think the pairing will be a harem for Ash. If you don't know what I harem is, check out my other story, 'Destiny Turn to Dust'. It has a definition at the top of the first chapter. So please be patient as the OC format is coming soon and as well as the first chapter. The first chapter will be up when I get a good amount of Ocs to start it. So if you want the first chapter fast tell your friends, mothers, fathers, grandparents, pets...but mainly your friends(If you have any). Thanks!**_

So I think that's all from my part of talking. Now it's time for you guys to talk! Because guess what? The OC format is coming up next! So pull that keyboard closer and get ready to start filling out some columns. Here it is! (Rules will be stated below...)

Here is the OC format that you have been all waiting for! It is the key to submitting Ocs to this wonderful story which I hope you will all remember to review! :)

I AM ACCEPTING OCS! BUT I'LL ONLY ACCEPT THEM FROM PEOPLE I KNOW WILL CONTNUE TO READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY. THE OC FORMAT IS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER SO YOU CAN SUBMIT THEM IN YOUR REVIEW!

YOU CAN PM ME YOUR OC IF THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR OC THAT YOU WANT TO BE SECRET OR YOU CAN PM ME ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU WANT YOUR OC TO PLAY OR A CERTAIN WAY YOU WANT YOU OC TO BE INTRODUCED. I'M ACCEPTING BOTH MALE AND FEMALE OCS IT'S JUST THAT MALE WON'T HAVE A LARGE PART IN ROMANCE AND IN THE STORY AND FEMALE WILL HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN A LOVE INTEREST OF EITHER MY OC OR ASH KETCHU.

MOST MALE OC CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT ASH OR MY OC WILL PLAY MINOR ROLES LIKE BEST FRIENDS OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS OR SUCH, NOT TOO BIG BUT ALSO NOTHING TOO SMALL.

OC FORMAT! Titles with '*' are mandatory to fill out, others are up to you!

*:Mandatory */: Don't have to but it would be cool if you would.

*Name: (First and last and middle if you want to, but middle names aren't all that important...)

*Gender: (Male or Female)

*Age: (9-15)

*Hometown: (Hometown and he region it's in)

*Personality: Like:(How they act around people they like)

*Hate: ( How they act around people they hate)

*Love: ( How they act around people they love/ have a crush on)

*Care: ( How they act around people they care about)

*Appeals: (How they look facially and for their body)

*Clothes: (What they wear, examples: like tee shirt, jeans, shorts, hat, shoes and all that stuff)

*History: (Important things from his/her past. Not too short but not too long either. But I always like to take my time to read the history to see if they can fit in the story or not. Also I always like to here a good story even if it's sad.)

Love interest: (Someone in the story that they like or love or have a crush on. My Oc will be in the story if you are interested. He is one of the main characters along with Ash. So if you are looking for what he looks like he will look a little something like he does in 'Destiny Turn to Dust'. So if you don't know what he looks like in that story then go look at the first chapter. Please! :))

*/Sees in a guy/girl: (Things your OC has to see in their love interest. Like looks, interests, hobbies or personality)

*Role: (Friend, enemy, helper, guest or other) ('Other' is you chose, Im excited to see if anyone comes up with a cool role for their character.)

*/Like: (Things your OC likes)

*/Dislike: (Things you OC dislikes)

*/Introduce: (A certain scene or way you want your OC to be introduced, you can PM me what you want to happen in the scene. I've had some people PM me some really cool ideas for this part in some of my previous stories.)

*/Role Scene: (Something you want to happen between your OC and either mine or Ash. You could PM me this too if you'd like!I've had some people PM me some really cool ideas for this part in some of my previous stories.)

*Pokemon Partner: (Only six Pokemon or less Pokemon minimum is three, unless you have spoken to me, I'll try my best to check my email as often as every few minutes. Pick wisely even if you might be able to change if you talk to me as the story goes on.

Pokemon #1: (Only Pokemon from any of the following region can be chosen: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova)

Gender: (Male or Female, unless it's a mechanical Pokemon)

Strengths: (Strengths like speed or agility or something like that)

Attacks: (four to ten attacks that the Pokemon is ALLOWED to know. Make it believable please)

Attitude: (It could be about something weird or funny the Pokemon can do or does every so often. Or just how he acts around other people.)

Background: (How he/she was caught or something that happened in their past)

*Pokemon #2: (Only Pokemon from any of the following region can be chosen: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova)

*Gender: (Male or Female, unless it's a mechanical Pokemon)

Strengths: (Strengths like speed or agility or something like that)

*Attacks: (four to ten attacks that the Pokemon is ALLOWED to know. Make it believable please)

Attitude: (It could be about something weird or funny the Pokemon can do or does every so often. Or just how he acts around other people.)

Background: (How he/she was caught or something that happened in their past)

*Pokemon #3: (Only Pokemon from any of the following region can be chosen: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova)

*Gender: (Male or Female, unless it's a mechanical Pokemon)

Strengths: (Strengths like speed or agility or something like that)

*Attacks: (four to ten attacks that the Pokemon is ALLOWED to know. Make it believable please)

Attitude: (It could be about something weird or funny the Pokemon can do or does every so often. Or just how he acts around other people.)

Background: (How he/she was caught or something that happened in their past)

*Pokemon #4: (Only Pokemon from any of the following region can be chosen: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova)

*Attacks: (four to ten attacks that the Pokemon is ALLOWED to know. Make it believable please)

Attitude: (It could be about something weird or funny the Pokemon can do or does every so often. Or just how he acts around other people.)

Background: (How he/she was caught or something that happened in their past)

*Pokemon #5: (Only Pokemon from any of the following region can be chosen: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova)

*Gender: (Male or Female, unless it's a mechanical Pokemon)

Strengths: (Strengths like speed or agility or something like that)

*Attacks: (four to ten attacks that the Pokemon is ALLOWED to know. Make it believable please)

Attitude: (It could be about something weird or funny the Pokemon can do or does every so often. Or just how he acts around other people.)

Background: (How he/she was caught or something that happened in their past)

*Pokemon #6: (Only Pokemon from any of the following region can be chosen: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova)

*Gender: (Male or Female, unless it's a mechanical Pokemon)

Strengths: (Strengths like speed or agility or something like that)

*Attacks: (four to ten attacks that the Pokemon is ALLOWED to know. Make it believable please)

Attitude: (It could be about something weird or funny the Pokemon can do or does every so often. Or just how he acts around other people.)

Background: (How he/she was caught or something that happened in their past)


	6. Chapter 6

**_(A.N sorry for being absent for so long I was locked out of account because I forgot my_** ** thing is I'm changing their ages again) ()=description **

**Ash :34 Blitz:27 Katy:29 Max:24 Gary:34 I also changed time they left so now it's 16 years**

After teleporting misty to the Pokemon center our heroes

Ashura,Gary,Max,and Blitz prepare to fight in the first round.

Ashura:So you teleported the redhead bitch to the pokemon center after beating her with Reshi? How long did it take?

Blitz:Well first yes and second a minute.

Ashura:YOU IDIOT YOU CANT ERASE SOMEONES THOUGHTS THEY JUST GET BURIED AND SINCE SHE LOVES ME SHE WON'T FORGET!(Ashura said covered in Dark purple flame and crackling in blue thunder)

Max,Gary,&Blitz:RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES (they screamed in fear)

Meanwhile with Katy

Katy:they always forget they can teleport (Teleports)

TIME SKIP

In the red corner it's Ashura Satoshi from Unkown and in the green corner its Tobias Cornelius!Green Corner send out your pokemon.

Tobias:Darkrai let's go

Ashura:Absol show them power

Ashura:Absol MahhaYoruKamiSori!

(immediately after that command a large black Crescent blade covered in a light blue light and sped towards Darkrai)

Tobias:Darkrai Dodge NOW(he said begging for hope)

(Darkrai failed to dodge and fainted on the spot)

TO BE CONTINUED

Review pm me if you wanna be in the story pm me till Next time rock on for now and foreverInfernoChampion526 out


	7. Chapter 7

Tobias:HOW THE FUCK DID DARKRAI FAINT IN ONE HIT!

Ash:Simple ,MahhaYoruKamiSori is razor wind,night slash, & pyscho cut combine add the base power its 220 plus same type attack bonus and that all my pokemon can use arua so.(the calculation is 220x1.5x1.5=660 so over kill)

Tobias:alright then i choose you Latios

Ash:alright absol go in for a night speed+ abssyal

the battle field started to turn pitch black no human or pokeon could see throught the pitch light gray fog started to appear.

Tobias: Latios use extreme speed to doge and fre a hyper beam + pyschic to destroy abssyal and use pyshic to home in on absol.

latios did as told and doged barely and his raight wing wounded in the process the tried to find absol but his pyschic signiture was everewhere so doing as told it fire the stands.

Ash;Absol arua shield to protect everybody!

absol doing as told put up a dark black shield of energy to protect everybody taking the damage that the adience would have.

Tobias:you could have won but no you had to be a hero so now yo lose everything jus like i did LATIOUS USE THE SOU DEW TO POWER UP YOUR GIGA OUTRAGE

latios taping into what little fragment it had on the soul dew charged in with purple energy then getting charged with blue energy its eyes turned red and it charged to the disaster pokemon while it was still keeping the shield up from the earlier attack.

Ash:Listen Tobias i didnt know that ghetsis was your father and N your brother i was just protecting unova

during ther heated conversation absol fainted and the eon dragon did the same.

referee;Trainers send your last pokemon

Ash: thats it your a dead man tobias Brandon(snorlax)lets go!

Tobias :lets go regigigas

Ash: Brandon open the Gates of doom

after that command the darkend field was shook and the field breaking apart and in the destruction a torrent of dark black flames rised from the cracks and unleashed opon the poor pokemon

referee:Ashura Tajiri wins!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry but I will stop writing chapters for Ash Ketchum Returns.I will remake it with a better plot ,longer chapters ,and better I am sorry but I need to shut it down so I can correct myself.

-InfernoChampion526


End file.
